


Prison Break

by Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bullies, Everyone is in prison, Hunk is still nice, It's probably Lance, Keith is badass, Keith&Lance cellmates, Lance is a criminal, Lance is bullied, Original Character(s), Other, Pidge is a guy, Prison, Someone is gonna get their ass kicked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat/pseuds/Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat
Summary: "I didn't do that!"Of course he did that."You made a mistake!"They didn't make any mistakes."I swear to God, I didn't do that!"And then Lance was on his way to prison.





	Prison Break

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear lord, I have no idea what I'm doing, seriously, this is the weirdest fanfiction I have ever written... Forgive me.

"I didn't do that!" 

Of course he did that.

"You made a mistake!"

They didn't make any mistakes. 

"I swear to God, I didn't do that!"

And then Lance was on his way to prison.  
Lance was undoubtfully not innocent. But he wasn't the criminal the judge said he was.   
It wasn't his fault,  
It wasn't completely his fault.  
It wasn't not his fault. 

Lance sighed and leaned back, looking at the officer who was watching him carefully, like Lance could escape the guarded van. 

Lance rubbed his nose, making the cop look at him even more carefully, just to make sure Lance wasn't going to take a knife out of his nose or something, who knows. Maybe people had already done that. 

"I don't keep knives in my nose!" Lance huffed, averting his eyes just before the cop rolled his eyes.   
"You keep them in your pants?" The cop muttered, following Lance's gaze out of the window. "How much time did you get?" He asked, somewhat softly.   
"Too much," Lance mumbled, letting out a silent sigh. 

Lance had no idea what prisons were really like, all the knowledge he had about prisons came from T.V, Lance had no idea what was waiting for him.

Like most times, the troubles started when Lance was misunderstood. Lance had always been the kind of guy who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe it was his fault after all.

***

A few hours later, wearing prison orange uniform, Lance was forced into a prison cell, This was just peachy.  
His cellmate, not a very nice guy named Keith.  
God, Lance knew it was hate at first sight, He just knew they weren't going to get along, he could feel it in his stomach, and in every centimeter of his body.   
The guy greeted him with a freezing look and pointed at the upper bed, great, Lance hated bunk beds.   
More than that, he hated the upper bed.   
Apparently, he wasn't allowed to switch cells, or trade cellmates, he was stuck with the bitter looking guy, Keith.   
Lance tried to be friendly anyway, he didn't want to get enemies on his first day in prison, that would be unfortunate. Very unfortunate.

"Hey!" Lance called, he sounded way too enthusiastic that he wanted. 

"Hm."

"Where are you from?" Lance asked, climbing into his new bed. 

"Hm."

This was his first conversation with his cellmate, a nice guy named Keith. 

Lance was surprised to find out that schools and prisons were more alike that he first thought.   
There were bullies in the prison, and unlike the 'kind' bullies he met in high school, the bullies in prison were mean.   
Lance didn't look for troubles, all he wanted was to fit in, go through those three years without dying and eventually get out of there, he didn't belong there. He shouldn't be there.

The first time he was bullied in prison was during lunch. Lance took his tray and sat at the farthest table from the bullies, he had no intentions to bother them nor to be picked on.   
But of course, whenever Lance didn't look for troubles, the troubles found him.

"Look what we've got here." A blond, tall guy spoke. His sleeves were torn and a smirk was plastered on his face.   
"Fresh meat." Huffed another inmate, a bit shorter than the first one but he seemed more muscular. A lot more muscular.  
Lance swallowed thickly and looked up from his tray, locking eyes with the blonde guy. "I'm not looking for troubles." He managed to say, though his voice wasn't louder than a whisper.   
"He's not looking for troubles." The blonde snorted and elbowed the shorter guy. "He doesn't need to find 'em."  
Lance cursed internally and chewed on his bottom lip, he wished he had any prison friends or someone who could help him, he shouldn't have robbed this store all alone, he should have found a partner, stupid Lance.   
"Your lunch." The blonde guy huffed, grabbing Lance's tray and before Lance could object he walked away, smirking.   
Lance let out a sigh and just kept sitting there quietly, wishing this day was over, the thought of being trapped in this prison for the next three years was devastating, depressing. 

"Hello, there." A squeaky voice threw him back to reality, and he found himself face to face with a short, young man. "You okay?"   
Lance looked up, seeing another guy with him, who, for some reason smiled and ate an apple. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He muttered, fiddling with his fingers.   
The two men sat across from him, smiling softly at him.   
"It's okay, the first day is always like this." The other man said. "Hunk." He exclaimed and held his hand out.   
"Lance." Lance nodded slightly and shook his hand before he looked at the shorter man, "What's your name?"   
"Pidge," Shorty said simply and shrugged his shoulders. "May I ask what a soft person like you is doing here?"  
Hunk nudged Pidge and let out a sigh. "Ignore Pidge, he's in a bad mood."  
Lance shrugged his shoulders and looked at the black haired man who was known as Keith, across from him, sat a big guy with an interesting looking hair, thought the weird thing about him was his prosthetic arm. "What's his deal?" He muttered, glancing at Hunk.  
"He? This is..." Hunk looked at Pidge for a moment before he patted his own head. "Oh! Keith Kogane."   
"He's a bad ass." Pidge added, crossing his arms over his chest.   
"Yeah, I know... He is... Well, he's my cellmate." Lance muttered, letting out a huff.   
Hunk wrinkled his nose and Pidge raised an eyebrow.  
"This must be interesting, you're going to get your ass kicked," Pidge said without much concern, shrugging his shoulders. "By the way, the other guy is nice, he just looks dangerous."  
"Who is he?" Lance found himself whispering.   
Hunk looked over his shoulder and then he looked back at Lance. "Champion, though his real name is Shiro." He said, finishing off his apple.


End file.
